Un extraño San Valentín
by LunaEstival
Summary: No quería verlo, estaba enojada y decepcionada de él. ¿Pero qué tenían esos oscuros ojos que no la dejaban pensar con claridad? Debía de aceptarlo...lo amaba! Un Two-shot por este día especial, denle una oportunidad :D Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas y a todos, de antemano pido perdón a mis lectoras hermosas por la ausencia de actualizaciones, pero chicas…la tesis me tiene atrapada por completo, pero les prometo que la próxima semana me pondré al corriente :(**

 **He escrito este one-shot por este día tan bonito, no soy muy aficionada de celebrarlo y así, con decirles que lo había olvidado con lo ocupada que estoy con mi maqueta D: y si mi novio no me lo decía lo olvidaba por completo jajaja me siento un poco mal por no haberlo recordado y haberlo saludado al menos, soy una mala novia u.u**

 **Espero que este** **one-shot** **sea de su agrado nenas lindas, ésta es la primera parte, la segunda la subiré más tarde o mañana, un abrazo enorme y otra vez pido perdón! No me odien :(**

 **Las quiero mucho y feliz día de la amistad y l' amour :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Un extraño San Valentín**

 **I**

Lo descubro entre la gente, entre los hombres de negocios y sus hermosas acompañantes, entre los ricos millonarios y sus jóvenes esposas, entre todos los rostros fríos e inexpresivos de los invitados a la fiesta. Aparto los ojos fingiendo mirar distraídamente hacia otro lado, no sé si él me ha visto pero mis hombros empiezan a arder, mi espalda se sacude con un estremecimiento porque presiento que sus ojos están clavados en mi nuca y eso me incomoda y me emociona a partes iguales.

 _Me siento confusa, abrumada y sabiéndome incapaz de contener las emociones sin que nadie lo perciba, emprendo la huida._

Me deslizo entre las personas del concurrido salón como el agua entre las grietas de una cueva. Dejo mi copa sobre la bandeja de un mesero y empiezo a subir las escaleras, sujetándome la falda con ambas manos. Mi caminar es medido pero apresurado, en una situación así no debo perder la compostura, nadie debe darse cuenta de mi nerviosismo. Cuando alcanzo el primer descanso, no puedo evitar girarme para comprobar que nadie me ha seguido. A los pies de la escalera aparece él. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, mi corazón se acelera, haciendo un gran esfuerzo finjo que no me importa su presencia y sigo subiendo, despacio, sin denotar inquietud. Oigo sus pasos detrás de mí, cada escalón resuena en mi cabeza acompasado con los latidos de mi corazón, el vestido oprime mi pecho y me dificulta la respiración. Llego al segundo piso, no me detengo, trato de aparentar naturalidad mientras avanzo por el pasillo, quiero que mi caminar resulte natural, que no parezca lo que es, una huida desesperada.

 _Mi mente es un remolino de pensamientos, no puedo pensar con frialdad, sé que él me está siguiendo, sé que al final me dará alcance_.

Entro en una habitación al azar, cierro la puerta con lentitud y busco un lugar dónde esconderme. La biblioteca está repleta de estanterías, puedo elegir cualquiera para ocultarme entre ellas. Me mantengo a la espera, los segundos pasan, convirtiéndose en minutos que se hacen eternos. Poco a poco empiezo a relajarme, me creo segura, él no sabe dónde he entrado, ya no me busca. Quizás no me estaba siguiendo, quizás me he precipitado, quizás he confundido su rostro, quizás sólo es alguien que se le parece. Me sostengo en la estantería, empezando a recuperar aliento, mis piernas dejan de temblar.

 _Sólo un poco más, sólo unos minutos más y habré reunido la suficiente entereza para abandonar mi refugio._

La puerta se abre. Se me acelera el corazón, mi respiración se entrecorta, me tiemblan las manos y los pies no me responden. Estoy al borde del colapso, cojo el primer libro que tengo a mano y lo abro por la mitad. Las letras son un torbellino ante mis ojos, no asimilo las frases, quiero concentrarme en la lectura para evitar pensar en mi perseguidor. En él. Mis latidos son ensordecedores, no oigo los pasos de la persona que ha entrado y eso me aterroriza. No quiero que me pille desprevenida.

Pero lo hace. Me descubre, oigo como se detiene detrás de mí, a dos metros de distancia. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y mi nuca, la piel de mis brazos se eriza y las piernas parecen a punto de fallar. Una amalgama de sentimientos me invade, una enorme alegría y una profunda angustia que me oprime el pecho. Mis manos sostienen el libro como si no existiera, como si no fuese real, como si fuese de humo. El silencio es desgarrador.

\- _¿Cómo has entrado?_ \- pregunto tras una larga y medida inspiración con toda la frialdad que puedo reunir en la voz. Paso una página del libro, un gesto que parece casual, debe parecer que estoy leyendo y que su presencia no me importa.

\- _He venido con Kakarotto y su mujer_ \- explica con un susurro y al parecer un poco incómodo. Su voz me hace temblar, su tonalidad siempre sensual y fuerte ejerce un sobrenatural influjo en mi mente, disparando en mi cabeza recuerdos pasados. Algo se remueve en mis entrañas, me siento desnuda, su penetrante mirada clavada en mi espalda hace que arda por dentro. - _Era la única forma de entrar y poder verte..._

\- _¿Y por qué querrías verme?_ \- le cuestiono.

Se aproxima a mi decidido, apartando el libro. Le miro, me mira y me besa. Soy una mujer débil, lo sé. Soy la mujer más débil del mundo cuando él me besa. Mi mente rebulle, me siento culpable por desearlo, mi cuerpo anhela sus caricias y mi cabeza no deja de repetir que no debo ni siquiera mirarlo. Pero no puedo, no puedo dejar de amarlo. Se separa de mis labios, siento sus manos acariciar mi cintura.

\- _¿Bulma, desde cuándo sabes leer ruso?_ \- pregunta divertido. El libro está escrito en cirílico. Sonrío con las mejillas prendidas de vergüenza y lo dejo caer a su espalda, aprovechándome de la cercanía para volver a saborear sus adictivos labios. Su boca me seduce como tantas otras veces, podría pasarme horas prendida de sus besos, olvidarme de todos los problemas que me atormentan, las angustias que me oprimen el corazón, las tristezas por estar lejos de él. - _Te necesito_ \- me dice.

\- _Yo más..._ \- respondo. Nuestros cuerpos se funden en un abrazo desesperado.

Así es como nos sentimos, desesperados. Yo le deseo, él me desea y sin embargo, no podemos estar juntos por ahora, él debe aprender a valorar lo que tiene. Estábamos tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca.

La historia de siempre. Todo tan fácil pero al mismo tiempo tan complicado...

\- _Feliz día de San Valentín_ \- me susurra al oído, noto su sonrojo y sé cuánto le cuesta decir éstas palabras.

\- _Pero… ¿Cómo...cómo lo has sabido?, además olvidaste la cena que había preparado ayer para ti…no regresaste de entrenar y yo…te esperé toda la maldita noche Vegeta_ \- contesto. Siempre tengo que tener la última palabra y estaba muy enojada con él por ese desplante. Sé que no le importaban las fechas que yo consideraba especiales pero se lo había pedido y él me había dado su palabra.

\- _Lo sé. Pero ayer no pude verte, así que te lo digo ahora...y deja de preguntar cómo lo sé, confórmate con saber que lo sé_ \- con dedos firmes, atrapó la cierre el mi vestido y lento pero inexorable, empezó a bajarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa a todos y a todas, me demoré un poco en subir la segunda parte de este escrito...lo siento estoy muy ocupada T_T**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este relato de mi pareja favorita del mundo Dragon Ball, ahora en la nueva serie DBS se muestran más escenas y convivencia entre ellos y eso me encanta!**

 **Estaré actualizando mis otras historias en estos días! Muchas gracias por la oportunidad y nos leemos luego ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

 **Advertencia: Lemon**

* * *

 **Un estraño San Valentín**

 **II**

\- _¿Aquí?_ \- pregunto, demasiado tarde. Es como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de sus intenciones hasta que los tirantes de mi vestido cayeron por mis brazos.

\- _Ahora_ \- responde tajante. El traje se desliza libremente por mis caderas, por mis piernas envueltas en medias de encaje, descubriendo la piel brillante y pulida. Él me mira como siempre hace, con asombro, deseo y admiración y a mí me tiemblan las rodillas. Sus ojos son más que suficiente para que yo me deje hacer por él, como una muñeca sin voluntad.

Deslizando los dedos por mi vientre, alcanza el borde de la prenda triangular que cubre lo que él más desea. Despacio, tironea de allá. Su boca está cerca, sus labios brillantes están a poca distancia, en mi lengua todavía perdura su calor, su sabor y su textura. Lo busco y lo encuentro, saboreo de nuevo sus besos húmedos y provocativos. La cabeza empieza a darme vueltas, el corazón se me acelera y la respiración se me agita sintiendo como la prenda acaricia mis muslos, mis rodillas, como cae por su propio peso. _\- Si nos descubren... -_ me lamento, no lo había pensado hasta ahora en que mi ropa interior está a la altura de los tobillos.  
 _  
_  
 _\- Acúsame -_ dice mordiéndome el labio inferior, poniendo especial énfasis a su plan con una sublime caricia, una de esas caricias que sólo él puede darme - _Si nos descubren, di que he sido yo quién te ha obligado, que te he quitado la ropa por la fuerza y te he amenazado..._

 _\- Pero... -_ quiero replicar, pero no me lo permite, sus labios me hacen callar.

- _Nada de peros..._

Sus intenciones están más que claras, mis manos no se pueden contener, empiezo a tirar de su chaqueta, de su camisa, se le veía tan bien con esa ropa, aunque debo reconocer que el traje de batalla no estaba nada mal, en fin… desabrochar botones ajenos siempre se me ha dado muy mal, no quiero romper su ropa porque si vuelve a la fiesta no debe parecer que se ha peleado con alguien. Cuanto más complicado se vuelve, la tensión crece y sumado a sus besos lascivos me hace desesperar. Por fin separo la ropa de su cuerpo, acaricio su pecho marcado, me aferro a su espalda y lo aprieto a mi pecho para sentir su calor. Todo se vuelve más intenso, su boca me abrasa, sus labios me queman, inesperadamente sus dedos se meten entre mis muslos. Me mareo, no entiendo la razón, pero de pronto todo me da vueltas.

El calor me nubla los sentidos, siento una atracción hacia él que me ciega, me enloquece. Su boca se desliza por mi cuello, sus dedos se humedecen preparándome para lo que vendrá después, mis suspiros empiezan a inundar la biblioteca, acompasándose a sus caricias. Siempre hace lo mismo, siempre empieza así, siempre me acaricia travieso hasta notar que yo no ofrezco ninguna resistencia a su imprevisible invasión.

Y yo lo quiero por eso, lo amo cada vez que siento sus dedos ir más lejos, lo deseo cuanto más dentro buscan, pierdo la razón cuando entra definitivamente sin que nada se lo impida. Y se lo digo, lo murmuro en su oído, le pido más y él me lo entrega.

En el fondo necesito demostrarle mi amor, no únicamente con palabras como él lo hace conmigo. Lenta pero segura, deslizo los labios por su cuello, por su pecho. Siento que su mano se aleja de mi intimidad cuando me arrodillo frente a él, como una devota ante su dios, dispuesta a abrirle mi corazón y mi alma. Mis manos lo buscan del mismo modo que él me ha buscado, libero su sexo de la prisión de su ropa, con manos dulces pero temblorosas le regalo unas caricias antes de besarlo con ternura. Al principio son sólo mis labios, que lo cubren de besos; después desaparece por completo en el interior de mi boca, en toda su inmensidad. Le oigo suspirar.

Enardecida, le entrego todo mi amor y lo beso con devoción, como la enamorada mujer que soy. Más y más, sin descanso, haciéndole perder la razón como él me hace perderla a mí.

Con suavidad, me aparta enredando los dedos en mi cabello. Me pide, en silencio, que me levante. Por un momento no entiendo qué ha ocurrido, no sé si he hecho algo mal, con el rostro encendido de pasión y vergüenza lo miro. Apenas hay luz allí dónde estamos, no puedo adivinar su expresión. No me da tiempo a pensar demasiado, con la misma fogosidad de siempre sostiene una de mis piernas con una mano. Me empuja contra una de las estanterías, una que está contra una pared y despacio, siento aquello que he besado antes acariciar la suave entrada de mi templo sagrado. Como un profano, un sacrílego, me invade hasta lo más hondo. No puedo evitar lanzar un gritito ahogado, demasiado alto.

- _Si gritas, nos van a descubrir mujer_ \- murmura en mi oído a la vez que sigue empujando hacia delante, con lentitud pero con fuerza.

- _No puedo evitarlo..._ \- me disculpo casi al borde de las lágrimas. Como respuesta, su mano me cubre la boca. Mis manos se aferran entonces a su espalda, a su cuerpo, para evitar una caída y mi pierna rodea su cintura para afianzarme, para sentirlo plenamente.

Me somete a su poder, subyugándome a su voluntad. Mis pies no tocan el suelo, algo ha pasado que he quedado suspendida en el aire, clavándome los estantes y los libros en la espalda, hostigada desde el frente, asediada. Él me controla, controla mis movimientos con sus propios movimientos, empuja, embiste, ataca con furia. No quiero rendirme con facilidad, no quiero que esto acabe, hago un soberano esfuerzo por disfrutar de su poderosa presencia que me llena con desbordada pasión. Mis gemidos quedan ahogados por su mano, nuestros cuerpos chocan con violencia, sólo somos piel y deseo. Mis dedos se clavan en su carne, él me hace suya una vez más, sin previo aviso todo llega al final y todo mi ser palpita por él. Él tarda apenas unos instantes después, alargando mi placer para buscar el suyo y lo siento, siento su calidez derramándose entre mis piernas en largas oleadas, abrasándome las entrañas como lava.

Tras el esfuerzo, todo termina. Escucho su respiración, siento mis propias pulsaciones en su pecho, mis estremecimientos se mezclan con los suyos. Despacio, nos separamos, él me toma de la cintura y yo lo beso.

\- _Feliz día de San Valentín para ti también Vegeta_ \- murmuro en su oído, todavía siento su cuerpo caliente rodeando el mío.

\- _Hmmmp tu madre me dijo que fue ayer_ \- contesta divertido.

\- _Para mí, ha sido hoy._


End file.
